QUIEN DE LAS TRES ES NEKO?
by kuroyohime saku-chan
Summary: Pues que puedo decir sobre esto aqui la pregunta de todos quien es mas neko? Hayate Fate oEinhart para mi es y sera Hayate... Aun asi leanlo TT-TT es mi primer fic sean amables :p


**QUIEN DE LAS TRES ES NEKO!?**

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un one-shot un poco raro al perecer yo igual ando igual con hayate quien de las tres es neko? Einhart Hayate o Fate… diría que la mayoría se iría con fate o con hayate…y la pregunta es porque Einhart está en esta lista de nekos a mi parecer?, fácil ¬¬ ella se ve muy pasiva cuando esta con Vivio ( ahí está ya les dije mi opinión Xd no se la de ustedes)….

**DECLAIMER: **los personajes no son míos (no me lo recuerden TT-TT) son de sus respectivos autores-creadores y…bueno todo lo que les sigue….

Estaba como siempre en mi oficina cuando recibo una llamada de mi amiga y comandante si esa persona Hayate Yagami, bueno pero primero me tengo que presentar creo no soy fate T. Harlaown enforcer y la maga más veloz de midchilda, tal vez de todo el universo si lo sé es un poco exagerado presumir todo tipo de cosas sobre mi….

Estaba en la oficina terminando mi reporte cuando recibo una llamada de hayate al parecer parecía urgente el cual no lo pensé ni dos veces para terminar mi reporte e ir a su oficina, cuando iba en camino tuve un mal presentimiento pero aun así saque esas dudas y fui a su oficina toque la puerta aun cuando estaba un poco preocupada por mi 6 sentido entre con vacilación y de repente paró en seco… al ver otra persona ahí sentada en frente de hayate…

-_Hayate que ocurre porque la llamada tan repentina y mas parecía que es urgente… Le dije todo eso un sin apartar la vista del otro invitado y peor aun de alguna forma me arrepentiría por preguntar eso…

Hayate siguió mi mirada hacia el otro invitado y en tono burlesco, me dijo que la presentaría, como si no supiera quién es, pero yo, ya la conocía es nada más y nada menos que Einhart Stratos…  
Si como lo oyen ella es la recién novia de mi pequeña, adorada y amada hija Vivio (no se nota que es sobre protectora verdad xD) Estaba ahí sentada mirándome con una sorprendida y avergonzada? Esa es la palabra correcta para ello?...  
bueno estaba a punto de saludarla cuando una voz me interrumpe yo la miro con el ceño fruncido pero aun así me siento a lado de la pequeña cuando una pregunta me dejo en shock, si creo que esa es la respuesta correcta…

-_Fate-Chan los eres neko o los eres tachi ...

-_Fate-chan me escuchaste?

-_ ...

-_O Respondemos ...

-_ ...

-_F-fate-chan espera no te enojes así es solo una pregunta impor…

Le corte las palabras lazándole un libro (sabrá dios de donde lo saque), la miro enojada y me dispongo a irme cuando siento que algo me retiene, si me atrapo con sus ataduras el cual izo que cayera de lleno al piso y después pensé –No podre salirme de eso tan fácilmente- intento zafarme pero después sentí que algo me golpeo la cabeza y perdí la conciencia….

** =_=_=_=  
**  
_ Minutos más tarde…._

Desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza pero cuando intento agarrarme no puedo… Si no pude estaba atada con unas cuerdas en mi silla mira a Einhart y después a Hayate… Si esto no será nada fácil para mí…

Hayate lo volvió a preguntar pero ahora no iba dirigida a hacia mí el cual volteo a la otra persona que está aquí a mi lado…

En contesto avergonzadamente tenía la cara roja y lo digo así puesto que era un completo tomate y su respuesta me dejo helada… la mire sorprendida ante su respuesta que quiso decir? Lo acepto…esperen un momento como que…

le dije serenamente (según yo)  
-_ Como que eres neko? Ya lo supiste más bien con que… L a mire lo mas sorprendida mente y después mi cara cambio a enojada incluso con lagrimas en los ojos y todavía sin poder créelo….la tome de los hombros y sacudiéndola y preguntándole solo con la mirada…y ella..tenía la cabeza gacha y sonrojada? –creo que oí mal aja jajá- lo dije casi con ironía,

-_Como!... -_Fate-chan; Me llamo hayate diciendo mi nombre calmadamente…

-_Donde! .. _Calma Fate-chan ... Occu ignorando Hayate que fue exasperante ...

_Porque-CON MI pequeña hija! ... Finalmente gritar a todo pulmón la eliminación Bardiche ...

-_FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN O TE CALMAS O YO MISMA TE CALMO!... me grito hayate ya exasperada, me tomo de los hombros e izo que me sentara de nuevo en mi lugar…

-_Cálmate Fate-chan pareces histérica lo sabías?... me lo dijo con calma y sobándose su sien…

-_Hayate-san sabes una cosa?

-_ Claro dime… me sonrió

-_COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO MI PEQUEÑA YA FUE PROFANADA ANTES DE TIEMPO! Y peor aun sin enterarme de nada!

Le dije eso sin gritarle (claro) y con lagrimas en mis ojos señalando a la culpable, veo que hayate trata de no reírse tapando su boca muy mal disimuladamente, la miro exasperada y casi le aviento otro libro cuando soy interrumpida por Einhart si ella misma me dijo que la profanada era otra y que sabía muy bien lo que había hecho,  
Diciéndome que mi adorada hija es el plan maestro de esto cuando iba a activar a bardiche hayate sale a su defensa algo que me sorprende el cual ella se escapa de cualquier peligro y escondiéndose atrás de sus guardianes pero esta vez no… y de ahí ya supe un poco la verdad Hayate ya lo sabía que ironía con esto….

Hayate me dijo que me calmara que lo podría hablar con Vivio y Einhart mas adelante y mas calmadamente…pero ahora que lo pienso bien y el cual le pregunto a hayate sobre del que hago aquí y cuál era la urgencia, de pronto me viene la pregunta…  
y porque la pregunta tan repentina? Pues eh aquí lo averiguare muy pronto o eso creo…

-_Hayate y dime porque la pregunta tan de repente?

-_ Pues hay un rumor que nosotras tres somos nekos, el cual yo no soy tengo mi harem en casa y en la oficina malo que todos dicen que yo soy la neko de todos…

-_Y me podrías decir quién de la oficina está contigo según tu

-_Pues claro esta son TU y NANOHA-CHAN

-_ y me podrías explicar porque nosotras dos…

-_secreto… Me guiño el ojo el cual tuve un mal presentimiento…

Bueno hayate tuvo una brillante idea el cual a mi no me gusto para nada! Hacer una encuesta de quien era la neko de las tres, trate de preguntarle a hayate que tenía que ver Einhart en esto, el cual me interrumpe y no me deja mientras que sigue con la plática y cual sería el mejor jurado? Pues nada más y nada menos que toda la ex sección sea contando con Chrono, Lindy-okasan con Carim no se qué tiene que ver aquí Jeremiah-san Victoria y hasta Miura y lo que me dejo mas perpleja fue que hasta las versiones malas de nosotras participarían (si las materials) y claro tenía que ser con toda la familia de subaru, si ellos el ejercito de robots (no me malentiendan) el cual dijo que darían una semana para sacar los resultados de estos….

Así paso una semana muy rápidamente para mi gusto, y a la vez ansiosa saber si era hayate la neko mas que yo….bueno yo no digo que sea neko verdad es solo que con Nanoha en modo WD cualquiera se estaría quietecita en el mismo lugar…cofcof..continuemos… los resultados estarían en la pared del comedor claro termine rápido mis debes al igual que Hayate, puesto que me la encontré en el pasillo fuimos directo al comedor y vimos que Einhart estaba sentada a un lado de Nanoha y al lado de Vivio cuando me vio se paró enseguida para estar al lado de hayate no sé porque me tiene miedo, solo la miro normalmente como miro a mis enemigos a muerte…

Bueno las tres miramos los resultados y nos quedamos en shock las tres… O si claro que lo estábamos salieron los resultados junto con unos nombres a mi pareces un poco exagerados voltee a ver a todos los presentes y vi como trataban de no burlarse con eso mire a Nanoha y estaba igual o peor que los demás maldije desde lo más profundo quien tuvo esa maldita idea y al voltear vi que hayate estaba en blanco parada en el mismo lugar viendo los resultados…

El cual gritamos tanto Hayate como yo a todo pulmón…  
-_NOOOOOOO!

Si esos malditos resultados que nos harán la vida imposible a las tres… y quien gano pues es sencillo un empate por parte mía y de Hayate y Einhart al parecer no la consideran tan neko como ella esperaba o eso pienso por la cara de alivio y una leve sonrisa a Vivio y a Nanoha?…

Espera no me digan que Nanoha ya sabía de eso y yo era la única que….no puede ser necesito tener vacaciones para saber que ocurre en mi hogar…

_**RESULTADOS:**_

HAYATE YAGAMI: 210 votos a favor de ser neko y 2 votos en negación…  
proclamada con su nuevo seudónimo: **COMANDANTE HAYATE-NEKOPACHE**

FATE : 210 votos a favor de ser neko y ningún voto en negación…  
proclamada con su nuevo seudónimo: **ENFORCER FATE-TIGRILLO PASIVO**

Einhart STRATOS: 15 votos a favor para ser neko y 5 votos en negación ...  
con do proclamó nuevo alias: **Neko-STRATOS**

** FIN…**

Si lo sé de dónde saque esta historia pues no se la cosa es que ellas dos son y serán nekos a mi parecer claro esta Einhart apenas la veremos cómo pasiva… o tal vez saque su lado tachi en cualquier momento XD quien sabe porque yo no aja jajá….  
Bueno pues quienes votaron por Einhart fácil de deducir (las que están más cerca de ella) bueno a mi me gustaría que fuera neko pero no tanto como fate-chan :3 aun así Hayate es y será la neko superior aquí…. Nos vemos después ;)….


End file.
